


My Love

by LovelyandSad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Lance grew up in a big family. As a result, he let's his Marks show frequently. When Shiro sees that they have matching Marks, Shiro settles on a single thought. Shiro and Lance will never be together.[On hiatus due to health reasons. I’ll try to get it back up soon. Sorry everyone.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here from Tumblr, because people like my writing??? I never expected that. Langst is my favorite thing to write, but happy endings are also cool. My chapters are almost always really short, but hopefully I can find a way to put them all into a one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if the Spanish is wrong! I ran it by a few different translators but I'm still really concerned about it.
> 
> THIS WAS EDITED ON 27 SEPTEMBER 2018
> 
> Enjoy!!!

For all people born with a Mark, they know that their soulmate is out there. The Mark always has two parts. How you died in your past life and a shared symbol between soulmates.

For Lance, he always tried to hide his Marks. Who would want to see the whip scars going across his back? The other Mark, below his collarbone, consisted of two birds flying around each other.

“Mijo,” Lance’s mother always said, “The Marks on your back make you strong and the birds on your neck mean you’re free. Follow them and grow, mijo.”

Lance tried to listen, did he try. As the years went on and the Marks fell to the back of his mind, Lance focused on other stuff. Getting into the Garrison, becoming the best pilot out there! Until Voltron, of course. Then, Lance thought of the Marks on his back and collarbone all too often with a cringe. Where is his soulmate? Are they okay? What if Lance dies in this fight and leaves someone with horrible scars because of the way he dies?

Lance usually cuts himself off there, not wanting to risk working himself up too much.

Hah, free and strong. As if I can be that up here. Lance remembers how he fell first when the training started that day. Sighing in frustration, Lance stood up to pace the dining hall. Grunting when he met a hard chest, Lance stumbled back and glared up at whoever he had run into.

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed, dropping his hand from his nose and relaxing his glare. “Shiro. What are you doing here?”

Lance pulled his jacket down, willing his blush to leave at the fact that all he wore were boxers and his jacket. Most of the others were sleeping right now and everyone else stayed in their rooms.

“I missed dinner while talking to Allura, so I decided to come get something to eat now. Did you hurt your nose?” Shiro reached out, but stopped when Lance squeaked and stepped back.

“I am totally fine! Si! No problem here, Shiro! I’ll just… Ve ahora. Bye!” Lance walked swiftly from the room, breaking into a run once he reached a corner.

Once back in his room, Lance threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. "Por que soy tan estupido? "Ve ahora." Por que?" Lance rolls himself in his blanket and tries to sleep.

Shiro remained in the dining hall for a long time, staring at the door Lance raced out of. A flash of black echoed through his mind and Shiro placed his Galra hand over his Mark. Two birds circling each other. Shiro focused on trying to get the sight of Lance’s legs and ass out of his head, ignoring the little voice whispering in the back of his mind. If he failed more than a little on both accounts, well. Good thing the rooms had the option of being sound-proof for many reasons.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side pairings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 28 SEPTEMBER 2018
> 
> I am super upset with how this goes. Might edit it again tbh. I want to put more focus on Shance than I do, but the inspiration jsut isnt hitting me.

Lance sat in the training room with Pidge and Hunk. The two engineers work on fixing the gladiator after the training session of that day. The Cuban boy hummed to himself as the other two worked, thinking about what happened the night before. After. a few minutes of rolling around, he decided laying on his back would be best. Lance spent a few minutes studying the ceiling, watching the lights move to fit the area around them.

“Is it bad that I want to climb Shiro like a tree?” Lance said suddenly, still staring at the ceiling.

“What the-?!” “Lance!”

Sitting up to stare at Hunk and Pidge, Lance raised an eyebrow. The two stared back, Hunk blushing and Pidge glaring.

“What?” Lance asked, confused about why they were reacting that way.

“Well, first of all.” Pidge said, setting down the wires in her hands. “I’m pretty sure Shiro is about eight years older than you. Second, why would you even say that?”

Lance tilted his head and nodded. Standing, he walked around the room, hands gesturing as he spoke.

“I was like, 100 percent sure there was something going on between Shiro and Keith, you guys noticed it too, right? What if I said that I found out Keith has zero romantic feelings for Shiro?”

Hunk turned to his friend, hand rubbing at his head and knocking his bandanna askew. The blush remained, now tempered by curiosity.

“How do you know, man? Are you absolutely sure? I’ve seen them coming to and from each other’s rooms at night while getting snacks.” Hunk looked at Lance, knowing his friend’s feelings ran deeper than wanting to jump Shiro.

Lance shot Hunk a look before turning to Pidge, who gave him a narrow eyed look. Lance smiled before giving a small laugh. Lance slid into a seat near them, leaning over them from their spots on the floor.

“Dear old Pidge here saw them talking while climbing through the vents one night. Apparently, they’re brothers!” Lance’s smirk grew into a grin that gave Hunk shivers and made him look at the smaller man with apprehension. “Better yet, Keith likes you!”

Hunk choked, flailing about as his eyes widened to ridiculous levels. After a few moments of sputtering, Hunk cleared his throat and glared at Lance.

“He does not!” Hunk declared, red cheeks covered by his hands.

Lance and Pidge laughed at Hunk, Lance dropping to sit across from the duo. Pidge reached over and tapped Lance's fist with her's.

“So, Hunk.” Pidge elbowed the big man in the side, snickering at his squeak. “What are you going to do now?”

"Nothing." Hunk squeaks. "I bet he isn't even my soulmate."

Lance and Pidge think about it for a moment before Lance hums.

"Except none of us have ever seen his hands. He always has those gloves on." Lance pokes Hunk's hands and the gloves covering them. "Just like how you keep your mark covered."

"I can find out tonight." Pidge offers. "The vents to the showers are too small for me, but I can always send Rover."

Lance and Pidge share a grin as Hunk starts sputtering again.

"Its a deal." Lance says as he and Pidge shake hands, ignoring Hunk as he tells them to knock it off. "Lets get Hunk a boyfriend."


	3. Internal Debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions. Decisions. What will Shiro do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write is short. Help. I'm short too. But! My dick ain't! Aaayyyy!
> 
> Nah. I'm kidding. I'm also living off coffee and spite for my grades. Plot is happening! Next one up soon. Hopefully.

Shiro paced his room. The growing dread in his chest only highlighted the very deep shit he just found himself in.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro turned to Keith. The younger man had been watching his breakdown for thirty minutes by then.

“Have you decided?” Keith asked, face starting to grow red with impatience. “Hunk is cooking that roll I like for dinner and I don't want to miss it.”

“You mean that you don't want to miss the chance to get close to Hunk while he cooks with his sleeves rolled up.” Shiro shoots back instantly, brotherly glee rising at Keith’s indignant response.

As the seconds ticked by, so did the time bomb in Shiro’s head. Settling on the bed, Shiro put his head in his hands and gripped his hair tightly. Keith's hands coaxed them out before patting Shiro on the back.

“Either reject or accept it, Shiro.” Keith said, standing. “It is something for you and Lance to talk about though. Not me and you or you and the wall.”

Keith left, leaving Shiro worse than he was before.

“But neither of those things have good outcomes.” Shiro weakly explained to the closed door, feeling more pathetic than he had since being rescued.


	4. Stubborn Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is an idiot and Keith might have PTSD or something about Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Fucking short ass chapter. I'll be posting another one soon though. 
> 
> It is midnight and I am tired. I will be passing out the minute after this is up. Let me know if there are any typos.

Lance stretched out, enjoying this planet’s two suns leaving a pleasant heat. After the last two weeks spent on an ice world, Lance found great pleasure in the sweat running down his back.

“Hey Lance!” Pidge called, running up to the Cuban. “Hunk and I discovered that a few miles over is a lake we can swim in.”

Lance grinned. After so long, a nice swim would be just what he needed to calm down and relieve some of the stress that comes fighting so hard.

“That’s awesome!” Lance hollered.

The two turned as the sound of a lion landing came from behind them. The yellow lion stared down at them before the mouth opened and Hunk’s voice came through.

“Come on! We only have a few hours until the second sun sets completely!” Hunk called.

Pidge and Lance shared a look before every sibling instinct pinged in their brain.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!”

They raced across the grass, Lance quickly gaining speed due to his long legs. At the last minute, Pidge tripped him and made it into the lion first.

“Hah! Loser!” Pidge crowed, laughing at Lance.

“Cheater!” Lance called, but he too was laughing.

Back at the small lake, Shiro and Keith waited for them to arrive. Both refused to speak to each other, but Shiro could feel Keith’s disapproving stare.

“What will you do if he sees your Mark?” Keith asked, referring to Shiro’s swimming shorts and lack of shirt.

“Nothing.” Shiro grunted, knowing he was being quite immature.

Still, Shiro disappeared into the black lion. Keith held back a hiss at the shirt Shiro held in his hands as he came back out. Watching the stubborn fool put it on, Keith thought back to his own Mark.

Twisting his arm up, Keith pulled his right glove off. Two spirals twined around each other to make a heart. Shiro always told him it meant that he and his soulmate would have a great love for each other.

“Keith.”

Looking up in confusion, Keith realized that Shiro had covered his Mark and was tugging at his chin. Releasing his bottom lip from his teeth, Keith ran his tongue across it. Wincing at the sting and the taste of blood, he shrugged at Shiro’s worried look.

“Just thinking.” Keith gave as an explanation.

Before more could be said, the sounds of a lion coming in interrupted them. They both watched as the yellow lion landed next to the black lion. The mouth opened and the three teens ran out, all laughing.

For all their arguments, both Shiro and Keith agreed on one thing in that moment. These teens needed protecting and they would do everything they could to provide that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is tired of Lance being hurt by Shiro and confronts the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Everyone but Pidge is of age here. Apparently that wasn't made clear or I said otherwise in another chapter?? While I might make it so Lance is seventeen, heading for eighteen, in something else, that's not the case here. Everyone is aged up by a year. Or something.
> 
> I did a Thing. Meaning I've been sick af lately and haven't properly slept in three days. A cup of coffee later, here we are. Really angsty.
> 
> If anyone is interested in a Hanahaki AU, let me know or something. I am a very big hoe for Hanahaki AUs.
> 
> Side note: Year One Spanish is easier than Year One French, but it might also be because I have experience learning other languaged now. Where when I started French I didn't have any formal training in another language.
> 
> Sorry for the long note, let's read!

Keeping Lance from seeing Shiro’s Mark came easily. Everyone knew both Shiro and Pidge preferred separate showers. They had their reasons and none they could be blamed for.

The problem arose in Keith and Hunk’s determination for Lance and Shiro to find what they did. Having decided to simply stay as friends, the two still knew they were happier having found their soulmate.

To Shiro’s not quite surprise, it was Hunk who lost it. Shiro had taken to avoiding Lance and after some time, the Cuban was bound to notice it. After approaching Keith - the one closest to Shiro - in confusion, Hunk decided to have a talk with Shiro.

“Shiro! Hold up!” Hunk called.

The mission went well. The planet got saved and the Galra driven back. All without any major injuries or losses. So what did Hunk want to talk about?

This ran through Shiro’s head as he turned to Hunk. The slightly cold look on the large teen’s face made Shiro fight his urge to step back.

“What do you need, Hunk? Is something wrong?” 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Hunk looked around and gestured to Shiro. 

Once in a side room off the living room type area, Hunk seemed to steel himself.

“Shiro. Listen. You can’t do this to Lance.” Hunk’s face made it clear Shiro was not to interrupt. “He might not know you guys are soulmates, but his heart does. You’re Rejecting him. You noticed, right?”

Shiro thought back over the passed few weeks. Ever since the day at the beach, Lance has been looking more tired. Shiro thought back to the way Lance fades sometimes, staring off into space.

“I’m not Rejecting him. I still want to be with him, but not until the Galra are no longer a problem. Once the Galra are gone.” Shiro straightened and let himself imagine it.

Lance after a mission, jumping into his arms as they won. Dates on the planets they saved, nights spent battling the horrors of the day with each other.

Then the fears settled in. Soulmates who accepted each other felt so much deeper. What if Lance felt that part of him? The part stuck in that gladiator ring? Always crying for blood, for Shiro to simply kill his enemies so they could never harm him again.

What if Shiro turned on Lance?

“Once the Galra are gone.” Shiro repeated before swiftly walking away.


	6. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, but still kind of important.

Unfortunately, this work is going on a hopefully short hiatus.

Due to school, struggling to find a job, and now quite a few family members getting ill/dying. I just don't have the time to keep everything up.

I kight still post a chapter here and there, but I don't see that happening in the next few weeks.

Keep an eye out for little drabbles though! Sometimes I write small one-shots while in the car or something, so watch out for that.

I'm really sorry about doing this, but I think not worrying about forcing a new chapter out would help a lot.

Have a great day everybody!


	7. Not Dropped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, venting about life problems as I explain why there won't be another chapter.

PSA to all my readers that all my writing has been dropped for an unknown amount of time. Maybe just for another week or so, maybe for months. This is the part where I go on to vent and cry on my screen and you all skip because you got what you came for.

So! Ever since I came out to my mother, our relationship has derailed to the point where I don't know if we will ever get what we had back. I've started getting into stuff like skipping school and, god forbid, calling my mother out on her bullshit. I've missed so much school, my mother called the cops when I stayed home today.

She wants to make me live with my father. There is a very specific reason my mother - for all the craziness and fuckery she brings , got custody. That reason is the scars on my brother's back and the jail time my father served for them. My father is also even more phobic than my mother and I plan on coming out to his grave.

Not that I think for a moment that my motormouth mother hasn't told my dad, but he hasn't said anything about it. He also lives with my very phobic grandparents! A forty year old man and his wife (my step mom), living in his parents basement.

TL;DR: My mother kicked me (a minor, I'll admit) out and I don't have anywhere to go.


	8. Updates??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm getting a schedule back? Things have gotten calmer while also getting worse, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, I never thought of my mother as still being abusive. Except it turns out mental abuse can continue years after the physical abuse stops. A friend who went through far worse than I ever have pointed my mother's behavior out to me as this and I was shocked. Maybe I'm a fool, but she rarely still talks about my brother and I as something she was burdened with.

Here is the deal, my oh so wonderful readers. You guys have been so great I don't even know what to say. Thank you all so much for your support and kind words! They really kept me up while this has been happening.

Unfortunately, my mother is very sick and my brother is completely unfit to take care of her. My sister is also dragged down by the fact she already has two jobs, so I'm back. With my mother and the Absolute Awkwardness that is any words we share.

With exam week starting in a few hours (because I thought coffee while studying would be a good idea dear lord), I will have a break from weekend homework!! Which could mean a chapter.

My mother goes into surgery Thursday. If all goes well there, I'll be booted again by the next Monday. If not, its Dad's weekend anyway and I won't know until Sunday at the latest.

Overall, I'm counting myself lucky. You guys have been great. My friends and family have been great. And even if my mother and I will never get along, we never really did. I've been applying to places, looking for a job I can keep while still in school. Then when summer comes, I'll have a place by then!


	9. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right? I had some time during after hours and access to a computer, so here we are!!
> 
> The Big Reveal! Kind of, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About my life that you can totally skip.
> 
> I got good grades!! My lowest was Chem, with a 72. I worked my ass off for that grade. After that was a 92 in English, 93 in French, and 95 in both US History and Spanish!!
> 
> I like these grades. With exams over and finally home from a small family reunion over the weekend.
> 
> The next chapter!!

When the planet they had set out to save turned on them, all members of the team obtained serious injuries. Pidge’s leg would take a few hours in the healing pods before she would be able to walk. Hunk and Keith got off only slightly better, with both getting concussions and Keith’s ankle getting sprained. Lance came from the battle with the least amount of injuries. Other than a few bruises and some cuts, he had been too far away for any significant attacks from the natives and the Galra to reach him.  
However, Shiro barely made it out. Without a bayard he had to get close to the Qun’olc, a species known for their slightly acidic blood. Unknowingly, the melee fighters of the group have all suffered from first and second-degree burns. Shiro’s back received some burns teetering on the edge of third-degree.  
When asked why Shiro was asleep, Coran and Allura explained that the Qun’olc are physically weak and rely on their blood to paralyze and cook the meat they eat. Shiro’s injuries were extensive enough that the paralytic made it far easier for his body to enter a healing rest as is typical for injuries that severe.  
Lance and Hunk, as the least injured members that lacked something else to do, landed on the duty of dressing Shiro’s wounds. Lance gagged as he pulled the fabric of Shiro’s vest away from his skin. Having melted into the wound, it peeled away some of the skin as he did so, resulting in a gush of blood that left Hunk struggling to press a bandage onto the wound.  
“That looks like a cut that got some of the blood in it.” Hunk noted, pointing at his own arm and the bandage on it. “We need to remove as much of the fabric as we can to prevent an infection.”  
The two set to the task, eager to get it over with, yet careful of their friend’s state. Having rolled Shiro onto his stomach in the first place - seeing as his worst wounds were on his back - the two quickly put bandages on the burns after they applied an Altean ointment to them. Once Shrio rested on his back, Lance and Hunk resumed their work.  
Shortly into cleaning a cut on Shiro’s face, Lance noticed Hunk’s hands hovering over something on Shiro’s collar bone.  
“Is something wrong?” Lance asked, moving Hunk’s hands out of the way and ignoring his friend’s words.  
Lance inhaled sharply when he saw the birds on Shiro’s collarbone. Identical to Lance’s own, they stood out in sharp contrast to Shiro’s skin. Lance stared for a moment before slowly raising his eyes to Hunk’s. Except Hunk had already gone back to bandaging Shiro up and soon, Lance returned to it too.  
Once they finished wrapping everything to high hell, in Lance and Hunk honest opinion, the two moved the half-naked Shiro to a healing pod.  
Once Shiro woke up, he and Lance would have to talk. Now, Lance just settled in to wait for his soulmate to wake up.


	10. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is an idiot, but is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> I'm on a schedule now!! Every two weeks (so the 19th, next) I will be posting a new chapter. Unless I know I won'the have Internet access on that date. . . Then you get it early or late, depending on if I stalled writing it.
> 
> The italics didn't cross over as well, so. I don't really know how to fix that and why I haven't noticed until now.

Shiro’s eyes opened slowly. His breath misted in front of him, but the chill disappeared as quickly as he felt it. The healing pod opened with a buzz and Shiro stepped out, being lead by someone’s hold on his shoulder.

Shiro sat on the steps and took a moment returning to his senses. The healing pods always left him dizzy, leading to Shiro avoiding them for all but the most serious injuries. Going by his memories, this time the pods were an absolute necessity.

“Shiro?”

Shiro looked up and nearly froze, but shook his head slightly.

“Hello Lance. Did you just get out as well?” Worry filled Shiro’s chest as he studied the teen.

“No. You, Keith, and Pidge got hit the worst. Hunk and I got off with some minor burns and bumps.” Lance smiled at the older man and settled next to him. “How are you feeling though? You’ve been stuck in that thing for over a week.”

Shiro stretched, twisting this way and that. No pain remained from his initial marks, though a certain tightness on his back suggested a new scar had joined the rest. Rubbing at his legs and arms got rid of the chill that always seemed to linger even once he left the pods.

“Nothing more than the usual that the pods bring.” Shiro sent a smile at Lance, but it quickly dropped. “Lance?”

Shiro watched as Lance stood and paced. Shiro waited patiently, but Lance’s obvious nervousness quickly sent Shiro into a small panic.

“Lance? Did something happen?” Shiro prodded, hoping nobody had been hurt.

Or worse, a voice that Shiro quickly pushed down noted.

“No. Yes? Okay.” Lance spun on his heel and pointed at Shiro. “We have matching Marks. Hunk and I were the ones to bandage and change you before we put you into the pod.”

Shiro tried to stand, but Lance stepped forward and pushed on his shoulders to make him sit.

“After a few days I realized that you must of known. I put zero effort into ever covering my Marks and I know you’ve seen them. So I asked myself why you wouldn’t want to tell me.” Lance then gestured to Shiro, who stared at the boy a bit dumb before remembering himself.

“And what did you come up with?” Shiro asked instead, still pushing his inevitable panic attack down.

“You tell me. I know what I came up with. I want to know what you came up with.” Lance crossed his arms and kneeled in front of Shiro, a slightly manic smile in place.

“We can’t be Bonded.” Shiro blurted, making himself look stoic despite the pain gnawing at his chest.

Lance rocked back. Dropping to sit on the floor, Lance moved his hands around before simply settling them into his lap.

“Why?” Lance’s question came out steady.

The obviously controlled breathing that followed made Shiro close his eyes against it.

“I don’t want to.” Hurt you. Shiro gathered his strength before continuing. “I can’t see us being Bonded in a way that would be reciprocated.” I don’t want to make you stop loving me.

Shiro could see Lance starting to bristle. Instead of staying, Shiro headed for the door.

“Please don’t let this affect your performance in the field.” Please don’t let me hurt you. I couldn’t survive that.

Shiro left Lance and his heart on that floor. For the best, he repeated, forcing himself to remember all those he killed in the arena.

I refuse to let Lance become just another name on my list.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live with my father now. It’s been really rough and I haven’t wrote anything in a while. Except it is currently two in the morning and I have decided that I would rather die than do literally anything else. However, I have plans for world domination and I can’t do that if I’m dead. So y’all get a new chapter! I can’t promise regular updates, but I can promise to work when I have the time and motivation. Especially now that I’ve started working on top of preparing for my senior year.   
> Well. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and that their days have been good to them!  
> PS: Let me know about any errors? I’m just going to write and then post, no checking. Usually I catch them while I’m writing it, but I’m really tired right now.

Lance stayed in the infirmary, unaware of time as the hours flews by. Being rejected by not only his soulmate, but by Shiro? For years Lance looked up to the older man as someone who knew all the answers and always did the right thing. Once they met, that admiration only grew and soon stronger feelings became a daily occurence Lance struggled to control. All that time, Shiro thought of him that way?

Lance found himself crying once again, tears steaming as he sobbed. Distantly, he wondered if dying of dehydration could take place and save from this misery. Perhaps drowning would be better, more fitting for the storm of emotions fighting inside of him. The feelings are as his mother used to say.

Love is an ocean that could pull you down. The one you love is meant to help you stay above the unforgiving waves.

If love was an ocean, was Shiro the current? Dragging him under, filling his lungs with black poison that leaked from Lance’s mouth in the form of wails.

It stopped with a simple thought. If Shiro felt that way, than Lance would reject him as well. Maybe the shared pain would be enough to cover him fully. . . 

Lance took a deep breath. Such thoughts would only lead him to an all too familiar road that nobody in the war could afford. A soldier with no will to live had no reason to fight. Lance had heard this many times at the Garrison and throughout his time with the Blades. Lance held no place in Shiro’s heart, but he was still the Blue paladin and would serve his role as best he could.

Lance took another deep breath and held it for a while. Releasing the breath as he stood lead to a moment of dizziness, but Lance ignored that. Some water and sleep should take care of that. However, Lance stayed there, studying the room that would stick in his mind for the rest of his life as the place where his Soulmate Rejected him and turned his Marks into scars.

Already, he could feel the words becoming an angry red as they scarred over. The signs of the one who got Rejected are always ugly marks. Scarred, red, and always painful; some bleed, others bruise at the slightest touch. All Rejected are unable to form new Soul Marks, cursed with a love lost. While those who did the Rejecting simply had to deal with their Marks fading over time, becoming silvery white that matches the Marks of those who have lost their soulmates.

Lance’s mouth twisted, yet he simply ended up sighing. The damage has been done and Lance always hoped for love, not a Mark match. The stinging in his eyes and chest became easy to ignore as he listed all the people back home that he knew without Marks. In a family large and accepting enough, any Markless are simply people able to love who they wish without the fear of Rejection.

If Shiro thought Lance unworthy for him then fine. Lance had access to whole galaxies these days. At least one being would be willing to give Lance a shot.


End file.
